


Irresistible

by CreativityTime



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTime/pseuds/CreativityTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fight that Tony and Paige has inside the house, with a little twist at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm still a little new to writing fight scenes, so sorry if this isn't as good as others I've read on here.  
> \- I was going to add Manny in here along with the other puppets, but I completely forgot about him when I was finishing up the story.  
> \- I saw on Tumblr that someone noticed a piece of green yarn in the notepad's hair, so I decided to put that in the story in some way.
> 
> Sorry if my story isn't good, I'm still trying to improve my writing skills.

In the middle of the night, a woman was lurking in the darkness. She was slowly moving her way up and down stairs, through hallways, and into rooms. The woman had rainbow hair, except for green because she thought that was not "creative" and a dress made of random doodles. Her face was as pale as the moon and the rest of her body was covered in ink. She calls herself Paige, while the three original owners of this house knows her as a psychopathic notepad. Paige has been living with these three guys ever since they had brought her from a garage sale four months ago. This transforming creature has been teaching the trio about her opinion of creativity. She taught them about colors she found 'creative', taught them to listen to the rain, their hearts, and the voices in their brains. These lessons, however, always ends up going on a tragic and terrifying adventure.  
Paige kept her eyes on the empty, dark hallway before her. The long path was hard to see, except for a glow of light from a slightly opened door. "I got you now." She said to herself, as she slowly moved her way to the room. She kept her steps as quiet as she could keep them. She didn't want Tony to know she was on her way to get him. As she was near the door, she kept herself calm and quiet. She realized that it was a bathroom, hearing someone move around in the water. She pulled herself together and got her metal pencil ready. She touched the tip of her weapon and saw a drip of blood go down her finger. She then kicked in the door, only to scream and back away.  
Robin, one of the trio who owned the house with short, green hair, was bathing. He quickly got his towel and wrapped it around him. Robin stepped on the floor and ran towards the door. "If you're looking for Tony, he is most defiantly not in here! Besides, he is probably looking for you in the living room or the kitchen, where he is USUALLY." He stuttered, his cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. Robin than slammed the door and got back to his business before he got interrupted. Paige blushed and turned away from the door. 'Totally did not want to see that tonight.' She then proceed to the other rooms that were in the hallway.  
____________________________________  
A man with blue skin and a trench-coat was walking around the kitchen. His face contained two red clock arms linked together and he had a miniature watch pinned to the breast of his trench-coat area. The trio bought this guy from a store two months ago, right after getting Paige. He called himself Tony, and he took form of a clock. His real name was Anthony, but he claimed that it took "too much time" to write and say.  
In the kitchen along with Tony, Harry, another one of the trio with long, red hair and was a little older than the other two, was sitting at the table. He watched Tony walk back and forth, opening and closing his pocket-watch....for the 5th time. "You must have an OCD issue with your pocket-watch. You've opened it up and closed it for 5 times every 5 minutes."  
"I do not have this 'OCD' issue. I'm just getting very impatient." Tony replied, replacing the watch back into his pocket. He was tired of Harry staring at him and mucking around, when he could be doing something meaningful and has something to do with time. Tony and Harry never got along, probably because Harry was annoyed of talking inanimate objects terrifying them every day. He walked his way into the living room and looked at the stairs on his left. He turned back towards Harry. "Why are you wasting precious time talking to me?"  
"Because seeing Paige and you fight is the most entertainment I see inside this house besides watching television." Harry replied, getting up and walking into the living room where Tony was. "Besides, it's time for her to kick your ass for once. You always win the battles."  
Tony pulled his weapon out. It was a curvy, but deadly pointed rapier sword that took form of a clock arrow. He put his fingers to his lips, hoping Harry will get the memo he was giving him. While keeping quiet, they heard a girl scream and footsteps along the ceiling above them. Tony then dashed towards the stairs and got up to the top of them, ready for this battle to begin.  
_____________________________________  
When Paige caught Tony appearing near the stairs, she ran towards him. Her first attack was stabbing him in the heart, which failed when Tony swung his sword at her. She ducked and stabbed Tony in the knee. She grinned gladly when she heard Tony's sweet screams. She pulled her pencil from his leg and got up to face him.  
Tony saw his blood running down his leg. His blood began to rush, seeing that he did not make the first move. He grabbed Paige by her rainbow hair and pulled her towards him. He held her close to him and put his sword near her throat. "What's the matter, my dear?" He asked, pressing the sword deeper to her throat. "Is this not 'creative' enough for you?"  
Paige grinned her creepy grin. "Gee, I don't know. It sure would be a waste of 'time' if, you know," she kicked him in the groin and took his sword from him. "I were to defeat you?" She thrust the sword towards him, only getting his stomach area and up. She watched as he fell to the floor. She got on her knees and leaned towards his face. "What's it like? Finally running out of time?"  
He flashed her a sly grin. "I don't know." He forced her pencil through her heart. "What's it like being killed by your own weapon?" He watched as her lifeless body fell to the floor beside him. The blood with her and him collided and formed a huge blood puddle around them. They both laid there dead in the middle of the hallway. Until four hours later, eventually the time period where they revived.  
_______________________________________  
Paige wakes up on her bed, seeing that she was lying down against Tony. He kissed her forehead. "I woke up before you and carried you to bed. Thought I'd stay until you finally woke up." He said, pulling her up to him and giving her a kiss. "Also," He began, pulling out one of her permanent paint markers. "I decided to get creative while you were asleep." He handed her a mirror to check out his master piece. Paige stared in horror as she realized what he has done to her. He had colored parts of her hair green.


End file.
